Cheating Fate
by sunshinefarah
Summary: What if Sirius convinced Lily and James to change him back to Secret Keeper on the morning of Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to all****! This is one of those "what if?" ideas, where I take an alternate spin to what could have happened if Wormtail had been discovered sooner. **_**gasp **_**Anyhow, this was originally a one shot but I've made up my mind to have several more installments, to satisfy my mind as well as yours. The idea only came to me very recently, so it's unBetaed, etc. Please review, it helps me with plot ideas and improvements. Remember, this is somewhat AU, so no flames if you please. Thanks again and enjoy! **

Lily Potter awoke to the music of the autumn breeze, the air crisp and biting. She smiled as she raised her head from the white pillows to take a better look at the scenery outside. The trees had lost mostly all of their foliage and their bare limbs were a sign of the end of another season. If only little Harry could play in the piles of leaves!

She gave a sigh of remorse, remembering the days before the worries of war. Lord Voldemort was on the lookout, and would love nothing more than to rip them apart. Lily scowled as she thought back to her former encounters with the sadistic, evil man. No, she wouldn't consider him a man. He was more like a demon, with no heart and no soul either.

Lily shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through the crack of the window and dove back under the covers. She rolled to her side and a throb of panic went through her body when she saw James' side of the bed empty. She leaped out of the sheets and rapidly went to Harry's crib. It was also empty.

Lily threw on her bathrobe and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen, expecting her husband and son to be eating breakfast without her. The table was clean and void of any remnants of meals. Now fully hyperventilating, Lily grabbed her wand lying stray on the coffee table and was about to cast a Patronus calling for the Order when she heard the happy squeals of a child. Lily strained her ears to hear another deep, masculine voice ring out with laughter.

She shoved the door open to find James conjuring piles of leaves for Harry to toddle into. Harry took a few wobbly steps only to fall headfirst into the leaves. Lily could not believe her eyes. Here she was worrying day and night about their safety under the charm and how much longer they would survive while James decided to abandon all inklings of reason and play outdoors!

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily bellowed, trying to erase any loving emotion she felt towards the cute scene in front of her. "Come over here this instant!"

Both father and son turned their heads simultaneously. Harry gazed at her in awe with absorbing green eyes very much like her own and his chubby hands released a few bundled clumps of leaves.

James managed to scoop Harry into his arms and walk up the pathway, before he ventured with a cheeky smile, "Might I remark, my Lilyflower, how beautiful you look in your bathrobe?"

Lily dared not blush at her husband's compliment and wrapped the rather skimpy robe around her body in a tighter manner against the chill.

"How dare you! Get in the house right now before my child catches death of cold!" she hissed, snatching a bewildered Harry from James' grasp and leading them inside.

Harry's cheeks were rosy from his time spent outdoors and Lily could not resist kissing the baby's face.

"Next time, you wake up Mummy before you do anything with Dad, okay sweetheart?" Lily told the child, while tenderly stroking the inherited messy hair out of his face.

She set Harry into the wooden high chair and gave him his small Quidditch figurines to play with before rounding on James.

"What do you think you were doing?" Lily asked dangerously.

James ran his fingers through his already messy hair, a habit he had back in Hogwarts to attract other girls and now used with Lily when he attempted to give a decent response.

"It's a beautiful day and Harry was in need of some fresh air," he said at last, looking anywhere but at Lily.

"Really?" Lily exclaimed with a sarcastic tone. "So, you're trying to tell me that after all of Dumbledore's warnings about staying in the house you thought you were able bodied enough to fend off a bunch of Death Eaters should they come and attack!"

Lily was nearly shouting by the end of her very long sentence. James looked very much like he wanted to punch something.

"I'm tired of being cooped up, Lily!" he roared with gleaming hazel eyes. "We're of no use to the Order, we have to stay in hiding for who knows how long, and my son can't even play outside like a normal child!"

James pounded his fist against the wall in anger and Harry gave a small whimper of fear. Lily was not caught unawares by James's response. She felt similarly and with her spouse's restless behavior for the last couple of weeks, she knew this was bound to come.

"You're scaring Harry," Lily said quietly.

James drew a long breath and turned to pat Harry's head. Lily felt a few tears well up in her eyes. The war was unfair to everyone. It had robbed her of freedom, her family's safety, and her husband's carefree character.

Lily approached James with soft steps and held him close. A few tears splashed his shirt while he stroked her hair.

"I know how you feel, love. I really do," Lily whispered as he gave her a squeeze.

James lifted her face and with an intent gaze, told her, "If Voldemort comes for us, you have to promise me something."

Lily looked up at him, her throat tight as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Promise me that you'll take Harry and run," James said. "Just promise me."

Lily could not believe her ears.

"I'm not leaving you!" she said fiercely, her emerald eyes shining with intensity. "I would never leave you!"

James would not abandon his somber tone. "You have to protect Harry."

"Of course I'll protect Harry!" she said with strength, as she stole a glance at the playing baby. "I would die for him or you."

James looked grimly satisfied and in a flash of a second, his expression had gone back to that of a flirtatious teenager.

"Evans, do you remember that day at the lake?" he asked suddenly.

Lily grinned. "As if it were yesterday, Potter. Can't forget certain events, especially those that involve arrogant, bullying toerags."

She made to head towards Harry, who was in need of his breakfast when James's arm pulled her to him.

"Do you still find me an arrogant, bullying toerag?" he breathed, tickling her ear.

Lily saw the sparkles in his eyes and figured it was a good moment to dent her husband's ego. "Well, excluding a few special situations here and there, I would say that you have gotten worse, Potter," Lily murmured enjoying his attention.

They were leaning closer and closer towards each other when BAM!

"Seewee!" squealed Harry, flailing his small arms and legs from his seat in the high chair.

"Very good, Prongslet," said the dark figure that emerged from the fireplace. "How about you come with me to my flat while your Mum and Dad work on making you a new sibling?"

"Aw, shut up Padfoot," James complained, while Sirius hoisted Harry onto his shoulders.

Lily had almost complete trust in Sirius and she did not bother giving him one of her infamous scoldings.

"Catching jacket you have there, Sirius," teased Lily as she glanced at Sirius' gleaming leather, or maybe it was dragon skin jacket. "Is it for that new date with the blonde from the Order?"

"Nah," Sirius drawled, as Harry jumped happily on top of his shoulders. "More of an 'I love me' present."

Lily observed that Sirius looked a bit strained and a pale face, like he was hiding a grave secret. She shot him a worried look that he did not comprehend.

"What's new with the Order?" James asked, waving his wand to set the table for four. "Is Wormy on his mission yet?"

Sirius grew whiter and he carefully placed Harry down. Lily was starting to get nervous. If reckless Sirius looked withdrawn, then there were certainly major problems that he wasn't informing them of.

"That's what I came to tell you," Sirius said, his voice low.

"What?" demanded James. "Is he hurt? Did something happen to him?"

Sirius took a deep breath and said quietly, "You have to make me back into Secret Keeper. Pettigrew is not one of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**My readers, here's my belated Thanksgiving present for you all! Haha, hope you don't mind too much—I feel terrible for not having updated for so long but you know how it goes with the whole school thing..grr….Let me just clarify a few things. **

**The Potters never heard of the prophecy, because Dumbledore never got around to informing them. I haven't had time to actually research whether Lily and James knew that Harry was the one Voldemort wanted and I'm still a little unclear on that. Whatever the case scenario is, I'm going to make it AU. Dumbledore will get around to telling them later.**

**Why don't they just go straight to Dumbledore? Now, I'm not sure the Fidelius Charm does this for real (it probably doesn't) but I was thinking that although it's possible for someone to come into the area of secrecy, it's impossible to apparate or Floo out.**

**Special thanks goes to memory-flower for a fabulous idea, the shattered for her outstanding beta work, and Margarita Limes who has been my first reviewer from the start. Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, no matter how hard I wish. Okay, enough chit chat. Enjoy and please review:)**

The atmosphere was fraught with tense silence. The only sounds were those of Harry happily banging his spoon against the table as he crawled on all fours. Lily could hardly breathe. It didn't make any sense. Peter was the shy blonde, awkward compared to the other Marauders but still loyal at heart.

"Tell me this is a joke," James said hotly. "Very funny. I really don't believe you, Padfoot."

Sirius sank into a chair, his gray eyes ablaze with frustration and anger.

"Would I ever be lying to you about this?" he said at last, his fist clenched.

Lily felt like sprouting two wings to soar out of England and never return. She began to understand the fishy glances Wormtail would throw at her and James when he last came over to visit. Why he was sobbing uncontrollably over the death of the McKinnons. Why he gave those sniveling little comments about the Order, as if he really cared about what was going on. _It was all a façade_, she thought bitterly. _What a rat._

Lily stole a glance at James and saw that he was not at all ready to believe this bit of information. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. James only sullenly stared into space.

"Prove it!" James interrupted abruptly. His cheeks were flushed. "Wormy would never turn on us."

Sirius tried to assume a calmer voice with less melancholy and failed. Lily waited for Padfoot's words with bated breath.

"I saw him with Malfoy, Rookwood, and Macnair," he said in a dark voice. "I was patrolling Hogsmeade and I saw him with them."

Lily gave a mixed expression of horror and disgust. James looked up at Sirius with tormented eyes, and Sirius continued in a more hurried tone.

"He raised his arm and showed them the Mark. He said something about a big reward. The effing moron is Voldemort's man through and through. And—I'm sorry."

Sirius's last sentence came out as a bare whisper, like he was confessing his sins. Lily still sat in half disbelief, her face a mix of confusion, terror, and sorrow.

"Why should you apologize, Padfoot?" she said softly to him across the table. "You only wanted what was right for us."

She hesitated, as the reality of the situation washed over her once more. So, they were no longer safe. The rat would disclose the password to Voldemort and then he would come and finish them off. _How lovely_.

"We can't change you back to Secret Keeper because he already has the password," Lily said, keeping up a strong, defiant appearance.

Hell, she was not going to allow any Dark Lord to get to her husband or son without a good fight. Her Gryffindor spirit flared into action, and the adrenaline began to rush through her body. In truth, Lily felt like an unsuspecting rabbit out in the open, just seconds away from being killed by the predator in the wild brush.

"When are they coming to kill us?" she said, in a matter fact way. She might as well approach the case scenario with bluntness. It had all been a matter of time, but they needed a plan. Fast. And looking at a devastated James who seemed absorbed in his own thoughts, Lily knew that she would have to take charge.

Sirius looked taken aback at the way she expressed the matter. Lily was a bit shocked at herself, in actuality, but gazed determinedly at Sirius.

"Well?" she demanded. "Do you have any ideas of when he's coming?"

"Will you stop being so god damn cheerful about this whole thing?" snapped James angrily, coming out of his reverie.

Lily flashed him a look of hurt. How dare he think she was being happy about this? She was only trying to do what would be right, by calculating an escape plan. Her blood began to boil and with a flushed face, she slowly stepped out of her chair and went to stand before him.

"You think I'm happy, James?" Lily said, her voice smothered with rage. She grew a bit louder. "You think I want this to be happening? You're off in your own little world, having a little temper tantrum about your precious Wormtail!"

James swiftly abandoned his chair and came up to her face. Lily was a bit surprised. Usually, James would not argue with her or he would change her ranting into a comic statement. Today was a little different.

"Just like you to say that, Lily," he said in an equally angry voice. "When we're about to be killed, all you're thinking about is what I did wrong or what I said in the wrong way and—"

"I never trusted that little rat!" Lily practically shouted. "And like idiots, we made him Secret Keeper! Voldemort is going to come strolling along, and he's going to make me watch you and Harry die before he kills me! Merlin, he's going to—"

Lily could not take it any longer. She tried to choke back a sob and instead, succeeded in breaking down into salty tears. It was all madness and seemed like an illogical dream.

James rushed towards her and cradled her in his arms. Lily sobbed even harder and gripped his shoulders, unwilling to let go of him. James opened his mouth, made a strangled sort of sound, and held onto her more tightly. For moments like these, Lily knew that no apology was needed. Their silence spoke a thousand words as they hung onto each other.

_Clink_. Harry had dropped the metal spoon to toddle up to his upset parents with concerned, emerald eyes.

"Seewee?" he questioned, as if Sirius could answer the cause for the strange behavior. But Sirius was too busy looking out the window, a few silent tears trickling down his face like James.

Without any words, Lily got off of James and sat Harry onto his father's lap. They made such a lovely picture, almost identical father and son. Except for the eyes, as she was constantly reminded…The two people who meant the most to her in the whole entire world. And to think that they would never have that chance to live like a normal family, with ordinary happenings and sweeter days to come.

Lily brushed the dampness from her eyes which began to sting with tears immediately afterwards. _This was no way to act_, she scolded herself internally. _There had to be a solution._

"You never answered my question, Padfoot," she said, finally breaking the stifling quiet. "We need to know when he's coming."

Sirius tore his sight off of the window and said shakily, "I don't know but I'll warrant that it'll be soon. He won't come in the daylight though. I'm guessing sometime tonight, to be frank."

Lily bit her lip. That was too soon, as she had expected. It made sense for Lord Voldemort to come at night, when the last rays of the bright, joyous sun disappeared from the sky and the dark blanket of night covered sinning deeds.

"We're not staying here, that's for certain," Lily heard herself say. Her mind on Harry, she looked at her son who was tugging on James's sweater. Harry only made her accept their hazy plan for escape with more confidence. It was for her small son's safety that she continued, "Should we go to Headquarters?"

"Too obvious," James murmured, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Too many people and there might just be another traitor there."

James had a good point. Lily was confused beyond doubt.

"What about Dumbledore?" Lily said, thinking that was a more realistic option.

"We can't Apparate or Floo out, remember?" James said in a grim way. "Sirius came in but we can't get out."

"Do you want to leave the country?" Sirius suggested, as if they were discussing something as normal as the weather. "We could go to France or maybe the States."

"There are Death Eaters everywhere." Lily answered wearily. She felt quite the opposite of her former vibrant self earlier in the morning. She began to drift into her own thoughts while James and Sirius discussed other possibilities. Lily knew that they needed a plan that was unexpected and that they needed to go to a place that Voldemort would never dream of going.

"Wait, what's today's date?" she interrupted.

"I think it's the thirty first," said James, and went back to talking their options over with Sirius while holding a quiet Harry.

Lily's thoughts began to sharpen. It was Halloween and for a brief second, she traveled back to a time of Hogwarts feasts and carefree lives where her greatest concern was that the annoying James Potter liked her. Digging back even further into her memories, before she got her letter, Lily remembered how she and Petunia would dress up in ridiculous costumes and go from house to house.

Realization came upon Lily faster than a flying broomstick. She broke into the conversation between the two Marauders.

"I think I have an idea," Lily said hastily, determination blaring in her eyes. "It sounds stupid but I don't think he'll ever guess."

"Nothing you say is stupid, Lilyflower," James said, taking his glasses out of Harry's wondering fists.

"What is it?" Sirius asked urgently. He still looked guilty.

"We'll act like Muggles and go to Petunia's place," Lily confessed, watching for a reaction. "We could apparate to Dumbledore from there."

It was instantaneous. James almost dropped Harry and Sirius sat with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you insane?" James said at last.

**I'm cruel, I know. Ok, so please drop a comment—it really helps me to do better. Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My dear readers, please forgive me for the cruel delay…. school and life and ugh, horrid mix. Anyhow, to compensate, this chapter is considerable longer. (if that helps) A bit fluffy but quite dramatic in the end—definitely the story picks up pace. Thanks to all**** :) Reviews would be fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the brilliant JK Rowling…**

"Boo!" said Harry, as he wriggled in his mother's grip.

Ignoring the nasty pit of nerves in her stomach, Lily smiled at Harry softly. Harry never failed to make her heart burst with love. No matter how tense the situation.

"Trying to scare me, my little monster?" she asked, tickling his nose.

Harry went into a fit of giggles, and his little face steadily turned pink from it. Lily loved the sound of Harry's laughter. It was so adorable and gave her the memories of a childhood of pure innocence. She fervently wished for Harry to be able to laugh like that when he became older, without the threat of unnatural death or destruction. This small fact seemed to convince her that her plan was the right way.

James was none too pleased with her proposition and—Lily winced—she responded to his questions of oppose with her red headed temper. It took Sirius and Harry's cries to stop her from shouting at James. They both apologized to one another but conversations between each other were chilly and distant. And the aftereffect of that made Lily feel terrible.

Harry's giggles subsided and ignoring Lily's forlorn expression, he tugged at her hair. She did not respond to it, and the toddler gave another fierce pull.

"Ow!" Lily exclaimed, taking her hair out of Harry's hand. She felt the slightest twinge of annoyance on top of her stress and worry. "That's no way to treat me, Harry."

By hearing her hardened voice, Harry looked at her with unease.

He whimpered. "Mummy. Boo."

Harry's eyes looked so confused and now, Lily regretted scolding him. Like _father like son_, she mused for a brief moment.

"What's boo, sweetheart?" Lily asked him, patting his hair and making it messier than it already was.

Harry pointed a small finger at the tiny broomstick in the corner of their bedroom.

Lily chuckled. The day he first rode the broom was fresh in her mind, although she was rather grateful that Petunia's vase was broken. _Petunia…_

"I'm sorry, darling, but remember the last time you made a mess?" she told him seriously.

"He's going to be a great Quidditch player one day, Lils. Just let him have a go."

The voice caught Lily's attention. James leaned on one of the beams of the doorway, his toned figure and mussed hair making Lily's imagination run a bit wild. Blushing at her own boldness, she patted Harry's head.

"Tell Sirius to look after him," Lily said, averting James's pained eyes.

Harry crawled away, not before stopping at James's feet. "Da!" he exclaimed with excitement, as if he sensed James had a part in helping him with mischief.

James gave him a crooked grin and murmured, "Squirt."

He came closer to Lily, and she stared more determinedly at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, his voice low.

Lily appreciated his sincerity. "No, I'm sorry," she said, touching his cheek. "I know this is barking mad, but it's the only chance we've got!"

James shushed her, his eyes dark with pain and worry. "It's just so strange, isn't it? We saved that sorry rat's ass more than a million times," James said, careful rage hidden in his calm voice. "I guess I never expected it."

"He wanted to get attention," Lily said wearily. "I think he was always jealous of you and Sirius at school."

"What was there to be jealous of?" James asked in outrage.

Lily smirked. "Stop playing dumb, Potter. You know as well as I do what I'm talking about."

James managed to crack a smile. "Well, asides from the stunningly good looks, I really don't know," he drawled, his dimples prominent.

"Modesty, James, modesty," laughed Lily, smacking him on the arm.

"Who needs modesty when you're married to the most gorgeous flower in all of England?" he said roguishly, eyes dancing.

"Arrogant berk," Lily murmured, before accepting a deep kiss from James. She returned it eagerly before pulling away.

"I don't know what I'll do without you," she whispered, moving a stray hair tenderly from his forehead.

James looked at her fiercely. "I will never let him get you and Harry. He'll have to step over my dead body first."

Lily was flooded with grief for reasons unknown to her. She took a long look around their room, filled with animated photographs of their wedding and of Harry. The cottage was their first home, a place that Lily was proud to claim as their own. So many memories; the weeks after the honeymoon she and James would take long walks through the village. Then there was the morning when James dragged her onto his broom and flew the two of them to the Order meeting. Or the day when Harry first smiled, his emerald eyes wide open and James nearly bouncing up and down with joy.

Lily felt more tears well up in her eyes but brushed them away. She was not going to be an overemotional ninny and cry in James's arms for the third time in a day.

"We're not going to die, James," she said sternly. "I, for one, do not plan on dying because of Voldemort tonight."

James's shoulders slumped. "I'm not so sure if we're going to make it, Lils," he muttered, rubbing his temples. "That—" he paused, "that rat told him everything. He knows our every move."

Lily straightened up, her eyes flashing. "James Potter," she said with force, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Pettigrew is a sniveling, back stabbing, good-for-nothing parasite that will be punished for misinformation."

James pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, his eyes looking less dull. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "It means that not even my own sister will know who we are after these Concealment Charms. Blonde or brunette?"

"Wait, what?" cried James.

* * *

Lily peeked at her reflection in the mirror and nearly fell over with astonishment. The charm had transformed her appearance radically. Dark brown hair that reached only her shoulders was definitely a new change. That along with piercing gray eyes and a tall stature made her stare at her alien body with wonder. It was weird, without a doubt, to see oneself as a stranger.

"James?" she called.

"I look like some smarmy American bloke!" she heard James whine from the mirror.

Lily chuckled. Leave it to James to make her laugh at a time like this.

"Come here, you oversized baby," she said affectionately, while feeling uncomfortable at the size of her large feet.

James stepped towards her and stopped. Though he now had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes his dimpled smirk was still the same as ever.

"What are you staring at, blondie?" Lily retorted, blushing like a schoolgirl. How she hated it when James could still make her turn red even after marriage!

"Just looking for my lovely wife only to find this lovely stranger here instead," James replied with a cheeky grin.

She gave him a playful punch on the arm, to which he yelped.

"What was that for?"

Lily did not reply as a thundering crash came from the living room. And some colorful swearing that accompanied it.

"Sirius!" she yelled angrily, running down the steps three at a time. "You were supposed to look after Harry!"

Lily reached the room and burst into loud laughter. Sirius had apparently attempted to ride the toy broomstick by himself, while leaving a giggling Harry on the sofa to watch "Uncle Seewee" fly. Needless to say, Sirius was a little too heavy for any toy broom and crashed directly into the wall as the broom collapsed under his weight. James joined in, his arm around Lily's waist as they both laughed at, no, **with** their good friend now sporting a purple bruise on his forehead.

"Not funny," Sirius grumbled, lifting himself up and wincing. He took notice of their Halloween disguises and grinned. "Jamesieboy, you look like a troll. And Lilikins, you look like McGonagall's cousin twice removed."

Lily smiled sweetly. "Might I remark, Padfoot, that you look like that every day?"

Sirius scowled as James roared with more laughter accompanied by Harry's squeals.

"I'm just kidding, Sirius," Lily apologized as Sirius grumbled under his breath and straightened his biker jacket.

"Who's the kid, Pads, you or Harry?" James teased, lifting Harry up onto his shoulders. "Harry? Prongslet, what's wrong?"

Harry was squirming to get out of his grasp, his face apprehensive and frightened.

James put him down and went over to him. Harry only crawled away, whimpering quietly.

"Prongslet? It's Dad," James said a bit desperately, opening his arms outward.

Lily understood Harry's confusion. "He doesn't know it's you," she told him.

After soothing Harry with a few soft words, Lily was also unable to cajole him into her arms.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "It looks like he won't come close unless we look like ourselves."

Sirius said, "Maybe that's a good thing. If he doesn't know it's you, then there's a high chance no one else will know either."

Lily removed the charm and to her relief, she looked like her old self again. Harry no longer had anything to fear and he climbed onto his mother with familiarity.

James checked his watch. "When do Muggles usually start treat and tricking?"

"It's trick or treating," Lily corrected. "And they're usually out of the house as soon as it's dark."

Sirius said, "We don't have much time. Did you say we needed to dress like Muggles?"

Lily considered that for a second. "Well, we need to pass off Harry as a Muggle child with some type of costume. Sirius, would you mind Apparating to a store and getting one for him?"

* * *

A substantial amount of time had passed since Sirius had departed in search of Harry's costume. Lily had changed Harry's appearance to resemble a bouncy brown haired, black eyed baby. Harry looked startled at seeing himself once Lily lifted him up to the mirror.

"It'll only be for a little while, pumpkin," she comforted him.

Harry only gaped at his reflection and continued to stare while Lily began pacing the room. They didn't have time—what if Sirius was caught?—Voldemort would come right on schedule—

"Lilyflower, Sirius isn't going to get caught," interrupted James.

Lily jumped. "Was I really saying all of that aloud?" she asked sheepishly.

James squeezed her hand. "Sirius will be here any minute. Don't worry so much."

Lily relaxed under his presence. But her doubt did not waver.

"I'm still nervous," she said. "We'll be lucky if Petunia doesn't chase us out of the house with her cleaning supplies."

James muttered some very nasty words under his breath as he scooted over next to Lily on the sofa.

"Don't be upset, darling," she soothed James, who would not stop his fuming. "She isn't worth wasting your time on."

"She called you a—a freak!" James gritted through his teeth.

Lily kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring, dearest. I'm glad to know you think I'm not so horrid."

"Maybe your parents adopted her out of the goodness of their hearts," James growled, unwilling to forgive his spiteful sister-in-law.

"My sister was one of my best friends before I left for Hogwarts," Lily said sadly. "But I think she could have changed if—"

How Petunia would have changed James never found out because a loud bang emerged from the corner.

Sirius emerged, sporting a paper bag and several red marks over his face that, to Lily, looked suspiciously like lipstick stains.

"It took you long enough!" James exclaimed, rushing to claim the packages.

"Where were you?" asked Lily, exasperated.

"Well, I kind of forgot to ask for some money," admitted Sirius, as he rubbed the marks off his face hastily.

He saw the look of outrage on Lily's face and grinned, clearly enjoying himself. "I got the gorgeous salesgirl to kiss me before I Apparated out of there."

"Idiot! You're lucky the police didn't catch you shoplifting," Lily said.

"Sirius," James interrupted, clearing his throat. "What in Godric's name do you call this?"

James lifted up a purple dinosaur costume and raised his eyebrows. Sirius only grinned again.

"I figured you needed to have some choices," he said. "My godson could get picky."

Lily rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys.

* * *

The bright day silently glided into the dimmed evening. Their time for escape had come quicker than Lily would have ever thought. James, Harry, and Sirius stood in the entryway, all ready to go. The men looked a little bit strained in the face now, as they muttered helpful curses and spells under the breath that could potentially be used against any of the dark forces. Harry, attired in a dragon costume, had taken his long, afternoon nap and was fresh with energy, his face alert and somewhat excited.

Lily checked around the house one last time, gathering their treasured photos, keepsakes, extra articles of clothing, and food into her seemingly tiny purse which she had magically enlarged on the inside. A deep sadness blanketed her heavy heart as she wondered whether they would ever come back to the dear cottage again.

"Lily, are you done yet?" James' voice echoed from the cramped foyer. "It's getting dark and we really need to get going."

"Yes, dear, I'm coming," she said, stashing Harry's Quidditch figurines into the bag in case he was in want of a toy.

Lily hastily made her way to the door. "I'll take Harry," she suggested quietly to James, who handed the little boy over to her.

"Ready?" Sirius murmured, his hand positioned above the doorknob.

The couple turned around and took a last glance at their home. James took his hand in Lily's and squeezed it. Usually, he made Lily feel safe and secure. Tonight, she felt like she would be losing him to a greater force. She returned the squeeze and the brief look they shared, was an unspoken expression of fear, courage and love intermingled with one another.

"Let's go," said James, unable to bear it any longer.

They stepped into the cool night air and made their way through path in the yard. Lily could feel her heart almost thumping out of her chest, for fear that they would be caught. She knew very well that as soon as they were in the open, they were prone to attacks. She held on to Harry tightly and kept her wand raised with her free hand. At the edge of the gate, Lily braced herself for what was coming.

Sirius and James Apparated first with a small pop, and she was to follow them. Side-along-Apparition was not suggested for young children but Lily knew there was no other choice. With a tighter grasp on Harry, she concentrated on their location, and the unpleasant sensation of being squeezed into an extra tight, narrow tube rushed over her.

With a thud, Lily and Harry landed on the ground, Harry's face scrunched up with discomfort. Lily could not blame him; in fact, she was expecting him to cry after his first time Apparating but then again, today was an uncannily fortunate sort of day. _We'll need all the luck we can get_, Lily thought to herself.

She hoisted Harry on one hip and balanced the bag on her shoulder before making her way to James and Sirius, a little off in the distance.

"Everything went okay?" James inquired worriedly, taking Harry.

"So far, so good," Lily replied with a shaky voice. As long as things continued this way, they would be safe.

Sirius took a glance at the bland, suburban neighborhood. "I don't see any kids out yet," he commented at the empty street. "Or wait, never mind. Here they come."

The streetlights reflected small faces, excited laughs, and exuberant voices. Children of all ages strolled the streets, wearing everything from clown wigs to witch's robes, to action figure and princess costumes.

Lily felt a strange connection to her past as she watched them skip by with their content parents. She was a product of two worlds, she realized with confusion.

Further and further the four of them walked, the adults keeping their wands in their pockets for safekeeping. As Sirius had expressed freely, Death Eaters were not so likely to kill a few neighborhoods of Muggles in the public eye.

Lily stopped at a few houses with Harry to collect some goodies from doting Muggles. Harry seemed genuinely pleased at the many cries of affection he received from the neighbors, as Lily observed with amusement. James and Sirius watched from the street curiously, still not understanding why someone would freely give up some chocolate to a random child dressed as a green dragon.

"Your kid likes attention, Prongsie," observed Sirius, as Harry gave a contented sigh after their visit at the last house where the elderly lady had patted his cheek with affection.

"He's my son, isn't he?" James said, sounding a bit weaker than usual.

Lily was not caught up with any of the conversation as she stayed on a lookout for Petunia's house. The last time she had come was, wait, when was the last time she had come? All she remembered were her sister's shrill screams, a fat, obnoxious man by the name of Dursley, and an overly clean, sickly sort of house with an unnaturally well kept yard.

Lily stopped in her footsteps as she gaped at the house that fit her sharp memory. Her eyes strayed to the number on the postbox and, her spirit sinking, she realized they had reached their destination. Sirius and James with Harry in tow, paused as well.

"Number four, isn't it?" James muttered, squinting at the black, painted symbol. "Well, it certainly looks like a home for gits."

Lily threw him a stern look. "I know they're horrid," she admitted, "but you can't say anything like that when they're around. We're all supposed to be Muggles so try and act like them. And stick to the plan—don't even try to act like the sniveling Marauders you are by charming the knickers off my sister."

Lily anticipated complaints, loud claims of disapproval, and disgruntled sighs but the last thing she expected was another fierce kiss from James. After what seemed like centuries, they pulled away, Lily pink in the face.

"Okay, love," James said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Lily apprehensively walked up the steps of the house with Harry perched on one arm and rang the doorbell. Her heart felt like a beating drum pounding out of her chest and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

A child's shrilly cries could be heard from inside and Lily almost forgot that by now, she had a niece or nephew. She almost felt sorry for the pathetic creature but now was not the time to dwell on that sort of thought.

The door slowly creaked open. A blonde woman with a bony face and sour expression stood in the doorway, soothing what looked to Lily, like a screaming, round beachball.

"Oh, Diddykins, Mummy's going to close the door right now, I know my Dudley doesn't like—"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, as if she just realized that Lily and Harry were standing there. Lily swallowed back her gasp. This horrid woman was not the sister she grew up with.

Petunia scanned Lily with her sharp, peaky eyes and before Lily could even open her mouth, she said shortly, "We ran out of candy a little while ago. I'm afraid you'll have to go to another house."

"I'm very sorry," said Lily quickly, trying to put a polite tone in her voice with great difficulty. "It's just that my son really needs to use the restroom. Would you mind if we could use yours?"

Lily prepared herself for an argument from Petunia, the paranoid housewife, and was surprised when her sister gave a short nod of the head.

"Past the cupboard, next to the kitchen," Petunia said, while scooping the beachball, or as Lily assumed, her nephew into her arms.

"Thank you so much," Lily told her graciously, and walked rapidly to the bathroom with Harry and locked the door. Immediately, she cast a spell to make James's wand vibrate as a signal for him and Sirius to enter the house.

Lily listened with anxious ears as another ring came from the door and she heard Sirius and James pleasantly ask for what time it was since he did not have a watch. Lily was amused when she heard Petunia sound a bit flustered (probably because of their ravishingly good looks, she mused) and heard her footsteps lead to the living room where the clock stood on the mantle piece. Lily briefly caught James complimenting the living room furnishings and knew that this was her cue to come out.

"It's a beautiful room you have here," Lily said, balancing Harry on her hip.

Petunia looked pleased. "Why, thank you," she said, less sharp in tone.

"The fireplace looks exquisite. And the clock is just lovely," Lily babbled on, killing time as James and Sirius observed the fireplace, reaching into their pockets for Floo powder. "I've been looking for one just like it. Where did you find such a nice ornament?"

Lily was not listening to any of her sister's replies as her heart suddenly skipped a beat. _No one can Floo onto Hogwarts grounds_. Crap. Why hadn't she remembered it before? It was written as clear as day in _Hogwarts, A History_. Panic registered onto her face but before she could do anything else, Petunia let out a loud shriek.

"They're—in—the—fire!" she screeched, looking just as panicked as Lily did at the moment.

A second later, James and Sirius came back from the flames.

Forgetting that he was supposed to Obliviate Petunia, James yelled, "Lily, it doesn't work! Bloody hell, there's no where else we can go!"

Petunia came out of her shock and fury took over her features. "Lily?" she snarled, taking a few steps back. "I told you that I do not tolerate freaks in my household! GET OUT!"

Lily was screaming back, she did not know what she yelled at her remaining blood relative but she did not care. All the frustration and hurt that had built up over the years was finally being let loose. Both children were crying, Lily was vaguely aware of that, and the boys were trying to make them stop.

"What is going on here?" Lily heard a voice roar from the back of the house.

Suddenly, a bunch of pops came out of nowhere and the man argued loudly about how his privacy was being violated. One look at James's white face told Lily that they were all going to be dead if they didn't run right then and there.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

A loud thud hit the floor.

"VERNON!" Petunia screamed.

**Oh gosh, I am quite bad with all of these cliff hangers…Anyhow, love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review. Thanks**** guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_*lowers to knees, clasping both hands together with guilt* My apologies are long and extensive, my life has taken a turn for the crazier. So without further ado, here is the new chapter (after months, which should not have happened, another guilty look) Thanks goes to my lovely Beta and all of the wonderful readers and reviewers with so many kind comments to give. Enough said, I now present the fluffy but foreshadowing chapter 4! _**

**_Disclaimer: I wish I was the brilliant JK Rowling, sigh.... _**

Instinctively, Lily clasped a hand over Petunia's mouth. She whipped around to look at James in terror, only to see him gone. Lily could hear running footsteps along the corridor, making her tremble with fear.

She nearly emitted a scream of her own when a jet of light hit Petunia, causing her to become motionless and a hand grasped at her wrist firmly.

"In the cupboard!" James whispered tersely, his face paler than a ghost.

Lily began to run as quickly and quietly as she could when she turned around to look back. Petunia's rigid body did not stir from its pitiful position on the living room floor. For a split second, Lily stopped and looked back, trying to ignore the fact that the lethal footsteps were nearing closer from the back door at the other end of the house.

"We can't just leave her there!" she mouthed to James desperately, who was almost dragging her towards the cupboard anyway.

James ignored her outraged comment and only pulled her into the cupboard with force. Lily was unsuccessful in squirming out of his iron tight grasp. Slamming the door of the cupboard with surprising strength, James immediately took hold of a silent Harry (magically silenced, as Lily later found out) and gestured to Sirius who had his wand at the ready. The blond child whimpered quietly in the corner by Harry, Lily's face trembling with pity at the sight of the weak child. _He no longer has a father because of me, _Lily realized with a jolt. By now, James and Harry had changed their appearances into those of their normal selves, something Lily did not understand. Sirius gave a tense jerk of a nod to James and pressed Lily's hand into his.

"What are you doing?" Lily whispered furiously, her mind spinning. "We have to take the child and Petunia! They'll be killed!"

Sirius did not listen and before Lily could protest, she experienced the familiar, uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed into a tight bottle. Within a matter of seconds, they had thudded onto wet, soggy grass of a place unknown.

Lily jumped to her feet, heart still thudding out of her body and whipped around. The majestic Hogwarts towered over them, and Lily almost lost her breath upon returning to the old school that was once their safest haven. She observed their surroundings quickly. They stood in front of the tall gates, a small distance away from Hogsmeade where… Lily's heart almost stopped; where Sirius discovered Pettigrew to be in league with Voldemort. Surely there were a substantial number of Death Eaters roaming around the place, looking to torture anyone they could find.

James must have had some type of idea of how they would get into Hogwarts. Once on grounds, they would be able to explain everything to Dumbledore. Where was James anyway? And Harry?

Lily spun around again, seeing no other silhouette other a worn looking Sirius who was busy sending out a Patronus to Dumbledore. She felt like she just got kicked in the stomach, all the wind knocked out of her. There was no way they could have been intercepted and attacked, dear little Harry and vibrant James, absolutely no way—

Lily ran toward Sirius and nearly threw him to the ground in her frustration. She shook the tall, dark haired young man with unexpected strength, fury taking over her.

"Where is he?" Lily cried with wild, blazing eyes. "Where's Harry and James?"

Sirius only pulled her into a tight embrace, holding on to her for dear life but Lily squirmed away.

"Where are they, Sirius?" she shouted, vision beginning to blur with hazy tears. "Answer me, damn it!"

Lily could not breathe; her husband and son were missing, gone, vanished without a trace. Sobs choked from her throat in great waves and she did not care if she was loud enough to attract the attention of the Death Eaters.

"I don't know!" cried Sirius madly, forgetting his masculine charms and indifferent macho attitude for a change. "I don't bloody know!"

_Pop._ A tiny sound interrupted the emotional chaos of the scene closer to the Forbidden Forest. But no other signs of human life followed.

Lily's heart dared to hope nonetheless and before Sirius could cry out a word of warning, she ran in the direction of the sound, ignoring how there was a great chance of the source not coming from her loved ones.

It was a long distance to reach the forest and while she raced to the site, Lily briefly reflected on the possibility of her dying because of her stubbornness. At that particular moment, Lily was happy to accept death as a good friend, almost ready to welcome it with open arms. If Harry and James were not found, then she would most willingly accept decease as her punishment.

The sound had come from the trees in the distance, Lily wondered, also oblivious to the footsteps of Sirius running after her.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, the balloon of anticipation punctured by the image she prayed she would never witness. James lay still on the ground, face bloodied, glasses astray and a hand lying limp on his side. Harry was sprawled next to him, mouth moving continuously but no sound issuing from his lips with a face turning bright red from his silent cries.

Lily let loose a long and heart rending scream, unable to bear it any longer. She did not care how many Death Eaters heard her at that point, they could all come and finish them off if they so desired.

Lily almost tripped in her rush to attend to them, her heart howling with grief and rage. She picked up Harry, who was turning even redder in the face from his silent shrieks. Lily whipped out her wand and tried her hand at every healing spell she knew. From the look on Harry's face, the pain was not alleviating; more so, his expression told Lily that the intensity of hurt was increasing.

"HELP ME!" Lily howled, about to pull her long hair out of her scalp from her sense of helplessness.

Lily's eyes were blinded with steady tears and slowly, her world began to grow darker with ebony clouds dancing around blurry trees. Six eyes of sharply contrasting colors stuck out clearly amidst the overpowering dark. What grand shades they were too, Lily vaguely observed before the blackness swept over her. Electric blue, bold gray, and deep depths of obsidian. But none as capturing as the twinkling hazel and emerald green orbs Lily loved most of all.

* * *

_Harry had become a man. Tall and broad shouldered with James' messy, raven hair and bespectacled face… Lily's heart swelled with pride at the sight of her son. He stood before two stones and as Lily watched with horror, Harry collapsed on both knees in front of the hard slabs of rock, eyes moist with sorrow. Lily peered at Harry's face. There were premature lines of distress on his face, and though he looked amiable enough, Lily perceived a sense of pain in his aura. Poor dear; every bit of Lily ached at_ _the sight of her beloved Harry looking so alone and lost in the world. He must miss them terribly, Lily thought and bent closer to see the names. Lily and James Potter._

Heart leaping wildly and breath hitched, Lily awoke with a muffled shout. Her bloodshot eyes took in the bland surroundings of a dimly lit infirmary. Lily could tell it was past midnight by the way in which the curtains were drawn around the windows and the natural stillness of sleep humming in the cold air.

Lily bolted upright, unable to quell her loud breaths of panic. Cold sweat beads lay wet on her forehead, and she touched her hair to find it equally as wet. A cold hand stroked her cheek, the callused palm gently stroking her face.

"Harry—standing—our—graves," Lily gasped between breaths frantically.

"No one's dead, Lily," James soothed. His voice took on a snarling growl. "If anyone's dead, it's Pettigrew."

The last name Lily wanted to hear apart from Voldemort was any mention of the traitorous rodent. She looked at the messy haired silhouette.

"James?" Lily cried, taking in the sight of his bandaged hand and cut up face. "What did they do to you?"

James kissed her forehead gently, his worn face looking older and more tired than Lily had ever seen.

"Go back to sleep love, I'm fine," he said softly, tucking a stray strand of Lily's hair behind her ear with tender care.

Lily relaxed but then, leaped all the way off of the bed. "Where's Harry?" she said fearfully, ready to scour the whole hospital wing in search of the toddler.

James put his uninjured hand on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks. "He's fine now," he told her quietly, a bit of the terror they experienced coming back in his features. James' face began to crumple with hurt and sadness.

"They Crucioed him," James said, voice cracking with emotion. "They wanted him, the Shield I put around Harry wasn't strong enough!"

Lily gaped at him in shock. "Harry? Crucioed?" she repeated after a dumb silence. "But, oh James!"

Lily fell onto the bed in James' arms, shaking uncontrollably. She had cried far too many times to weep anymore; now she just sat in muted silence, trying to find comfort in the fact that James was safe with her.

"How could they? Do they have no mercy?" Lily whispered, voice hoarse with grief. "He's just a baby!"

James only tightened his clutch on her, Lily wishing to just stay wrapped up in his arms and seek solace from the rest of the harsh world.

"Pomfrey fixed him just in time," James ventured to say at last, still looking upset. "If we had come a minute later—"

"But is he all right?" Lily interrupted, uncaring of how soon or late they had come to save her little son's life.

"He'll be fine. He's over there next to Pomfrey's room for observation," James said, stroking her hair methodically.

Nevertheless, Lily continued to quiver with emotion. "My Harry, what did they do to him?" she whimpered, aching with sadness.

Taking a glance at Lily's lined face, James gently settled her onto the bed.

Lily saw the small cot near her bed where James was eminently sleeping. She felt lost and alone without Harry already.

"Please stay," Lily whispered, edging over on the tiny hospital bed to make room for him to lie down.

"I'm right here, love," James said. "Harry and I are not going anywhere."

"Don't leave me, James!" Lily begged, almost pulling James down next to her. "I almost lost you both tonight, please!"

Maybe it was Lily's fanatical voice almost bursting with tension. Or perhaps it was the way her now long, auburn hair acted the part of a silky screen while her tired emerald eyes sparkled with anguish. Whatever the reason was, Lily noted how James took a long, good look at her, a flicker of regret crossing his face.

James settled next to her, rubbing his bleary eyes. "You should have never married me, Evans," he yawned.

Lily's mouth curved into a smile at last. "I would have led a wretched life without you, Potter," she murmured, putting her arms around James.

Perhaps there was some hope after all, Lily theorized sleepily. She had begun to doze off, in her visions the scene of Petunia slumped on the rug of her living room, a young widow because of their actions. The colors turned lighter, whirling into a cherished scene of Lily's childhood. Two young girls playing on the swings of a park, a boy with a dirty smock watching them with curiosity, shy eyes as dark as obsidian and a smile he reserved only for her. He never meant to slur her name, blinded with jealousy he could only watch Lily begin to fall for a dashing, raven haired young man…

Lily awoke once more, hair slick with sweat. Morning light happily poured into the room. Lily turned over to face a sleeping James, serenity on the former Head Boy's face as she had not seen in a long time. She let him sleep, her bruised mind forming yet another plan that she would force to succeed.

_I need to see Harry. And then find Severus_, Lily thought wildly. _And I need to bring Petunia here with me._

_**Not a ridiculous cliffhanger for once, I know! Please drop a review, a lot of the input I've gotten from you reviewers has influenced quite a bit of this story. Until next time! **  
_


End file.
